Isle of Champions
by Trace Carter
Summary: Ash is heading for a new challenge that will test him in many ways. takes place after Black and white. No Kalos or X, Y, or Z.
1. Chapter 1: the invitation

**Pokémon**

**Isle of Champions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I also had help from a friend when writing this so I can't take all the credit.**

**Note: this story takes place after Ash's adventure on Unova so I'm making a lot up.**

**Note2: this story mixes elements from the game and from the Anime.**

Ash Ketchum was relaxing at his house in Pallet Town after the hectic adventure in the Unova.

"Say Pikachu," said Ash, "what do you say we head over to Professor Oak's to visit with everybody?"

"Pika!"

"Great! Let's go!"

Professor Oak's Lab

When Ash arrived at the lab he saw Professor Oak talking to a man in a suit and tie.

"Ah Ash, perfect timing," said Oak, "this man here was looking for you."

"So you're Ash Ketchum," the man said, "my name is John Doe. I've come to invite you to Champion Isle."

"What's Champion Isle?" asked Ash.

"Champion Isle is an island where the best come to compete and train, along with earning the island's ten badges in order to challenge the Pokémon League. Due to your experience as a trainer you have been invited to take the challenge." John Doe explained, handing Ash some tickets.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Ash.

"Take those tickets to the nearest Port and they'll get you a boat ride directly to the island." John Doe went on, "I suggest that you choose Pokémon that you feel comfortable in battle with, because the town you'll land at, Docport, has the most street battles every year."

The man then left the lab leaving Ash to choose the six Pokémon to bring on the journey.

"Well then Ash," said Professor Oak, "what Pokémon do you want to take with you?"

"Hmmm, I'll take Infernape, Oshawott, Sceptile, Donphan, and Noctowl along with Pikachu." Ash declared.

"Ok," said Oak, "I'll have them rotated into your team. You should tell your mother about this new journey."

Ash's House

"So Ash," said Ash's mom, "it looks like you're going to be meeting many new trainers."

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll have Pikachu so I'll be fine."

*knock knock*

"Who could that be?" asked Ash's mom, "Mr. Mime, could you go and see?"

"Mime-mime!" said Mr. Mime walking to the door.

Mr. Mime opened the door revealing a man in a waiter's outfit with green hair standing at the door.

"Ash, it's good to see you again!"

"Cilan!" exclaimed Ash, "What're you doing here?"

"I've decided to go along with you on your journey," Cilan explained, "besides, you still haven't answered my questions about your battling style."

"But how are you going to get to the island?" asked Ash, "I thought only trainers were invited?"

"Actually Ash," said Cilan, "all Gym Leaders have access to the island due to our experience as trainers."

SS Aqua

*To all passengers, we will be arriving at our destination shortly so please collect your things*

"All right!" exclaimed Ash, "I can see the island!"

Just as Ash said the Champion Isle was coming into view. Ash could see large forests, beaches, towns, and cities, but the most outstanding landmark was the enormous mountain where it seemed to be snowing, raining, caught in a sandstorm, and being hit with burning sunlight, at the same time.

Champion Isle Docport Town

When Ash arrived he first noticed that he was in a port town with a lot of trainers.

"Ash, it's so good to see you!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Ash turned to see his old friend May waving at him (wearing her outfit from Pokémon Emerald).

"May," exclaimed Ash, "I didn't expect to see you here too!"

"Why not? This island is also a gathering place for coordinators too!" May said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, ah, heh heh."

"Ash," said Cilan, interrupting his sheepish laughter, "is this a friend of yours?"

"Ah yes!" exclaimed Ash, "Cilan this is my friend May, she wants to become a top Coordinator. May this is Cilan, the former leader of the Striaton City Gym and a Pokémon Connoisseur."

"It's nice to meet you." May said.

"Likewise" Cilan said.

"Ash?" said someone behind them, "What's a trainer like you doing here?"

Ash turned around and saw his rival Trip standing there with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Oh, hey Trip!" said Ash, "Looks like we were both invited here."

"It's surprising that someone from the Kanto boonies like yourself could get invited here," said Trip.

"What do you mean by that?" said Ash getting angry.

"I believe that he means to say that he could beat any trainer from Kanto, am I right?" said a man walking up.

The man wore a white lab coat over a red shirt and black pants and had glasses on his face along with a smirk.

"I'd like to test that by challenging you to a battle," said the mysterious trainer.

The trainer flicked his wrist, causing a pokeball to fall into his hand, pressing the button, he enlarged it. "Pokeball, go!" he yelled throwing it

A Garchomp emerged from the pokeball.

"Pokeball, go!" yelled Trip throwing a pokeball.

A Serperior emerged from Trip's pokeball.

"Serperior, use Energy Ball!" yelled Trip.

"Serperior!" Serperior charged up a green sphere and hurled it at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, intercept with Flamethrower!" said the unknown trainer.

The Garchomp shot a blast of fire from its mouth at the Energy ball causing it to explode.

"Garchomp, Poison Jab!"

Garchomp's claw began to glow with purple energy. Garchomp then slammed its claw into Serperior's body sending it flying into a pillar.

"Garchomp, once more!"

Garchomp finished the battle by hitting Serperior with another poison jab, this time from above, driving it into the ground and leaving it spiral-eyed.

"Here's a quick lesson," said the trainer coldly, "a trainer's place of origin does NOT determine their strength. It's the bond between Pokémon and human that will bring out true strength."

"Who are you?" asked Trip.

"My name is Alex, and I'm the Dragonforge Town Gym Leader."

**Thank you for reading my story. If the text is messed up then I apologize. Happy New Year and please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: beginning of a new journey

**Pokémon**

**Isle of Champions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I also had help from a friend when writing this so I can't take all the credit.**

**Note: to those of you who think that the first part of ch 1 was filler, I want to mention that I'm making this story as if it were happening on TV so ash would naturally start at home.**

**Note 2: please review but NO FLAMES!**

"YOU'RE WHAT?" exclaimed Ash and May.

Trip was glaring at Alex as if he had been tricked into this battle.

"Don't look at me that way," said Alex noticing the look, "you're the one who thought you could beat any trainer from Kanto."

Trip decided to leave as he knew he had been trapped. "I'll see you later Ash," he said as he walked to the Pokémon center.

"So you're a Gym Leader?" asked Cilan?

"Yes," said Alex, "I'm the leader of the Gym in Dragonforge Town, a small town on this island."

"Alex!" said a new voice, "You were supposed to meet me twenty minutes ago!"

The group turned and saw a man wearing a black jumpsuit, black shoes, and a black cape along with sunglasses walking up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ah, sorry Duncan," said Alex sheepishly, "everyone, this is Duncan, the Mt Tyranus Gym Leader. Duncan, I assume you have the data?"

"Right here," said Duncan pulling out a USB.

Suddenly it was snatched away by an extendable claw.

"What the, what's going on?" exclaimed Alex.

Standing on a building were a red-haired woman, a blue-haired man, and a Meowth.

"What a question, so twerpish indeed!" said the woman.

"We'll answer that question when we feel the need!" said the man.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" the woman went on.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" the man added.

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" said the Meowth.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" said the woman, Jessie.

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" said the man, James.

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" said the Meowth.

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" they all said together.

"Who are these bozos?" asked Duncan, bored.

"That's Team Rocket," said May, "there a group of Pokémon thieves."

"I don't really care who they are," said Alex with several tick marks on his head, "just GIVE ME BACK MY DATA! Pokeball GO!" he yelled at Team Rocket throwing a pokeball.

A Haxorus emerged from the pokeball.

"Haxorus," Kyle growled, "use Dragon Pulse, but don't damage the disk."

With a roar, Haxorus shot a blast of energy into the ground where Team Rocket was standing sending them flying.

"We'll see you again!" they yelled activating jetpacks and flying off.

Alex walked up and picked up the USB from the ground.

"We have to be going," he said as he and Duncan turned to leave, "but Ash, if you're serious about taking the Gym Challenge, then try heading over to the café over there. See ya."

"Well," said Ash, "what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Inside the café, people were enjoying themselves as they ate sweets and pastries. Ash and co were immediately shown to a table.

"Um hello?" said Ash, "I was told to come here if I wanted to participate in gym battles."

"Ah," began one of the waiters, "well in that case we the Gym Leaders,"

"Can accommodate you" finished one of the waitresses.

"So you two are the Gym Leaders," Ash remarked.

"I'm Joe," began the waiter.

"And I'm Jane," continued the waitress.

"And together we are the Dockport town Gym Leaders." They finished together.

"All right then, I challenge you to a battle!" said Ash.

"We accept!"

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. The next chapter will be dedicated to the Gym battle. Also to those who want to know, John Doe from chapter one won't come back, his purpose was to give ash his invitation and now he has vanished from the story. Anyways please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dockport Gym Battle

**Pokémon**

**Isle of Champions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I also had help from a friend when writing this so I can't take all the credit.**

"Pokeball Go!" yelled Joe and Jane bringing out an Exploud and a Porygon Z respectively.

"Alright," said Ash, "Pikachu, Infernape, I choose you!"

Ash threw a pokeball, bringing out his Infernape and sending Pikachu onto the battlefield in the back of the restaurant.

"Exploud, use Sunny Day!" yelled Joe.

Exploud caused the sun to become sweltering.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower," Ash commanded.

Infernape sent a blast of flame from its mouth at Exploud, knocking it back a bit.

"Porygon Z, use SolarBeam," called Jane.

Porygon Z shot Pikachu with a beam of energy, slamming it into a wall and surprising Ash with the lack of charge time.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash, "Alright then Infernape, use Mach Punch on Exploud!"

Infernape shot forward getting ready to deliver a powerful punch.

"Exploud, use SolarBeam!" yelled Joe.

Infernape was hit by a SolarBeam at point-blank range sending it flying back. Infernape shakily got back on its feet and activated its Blaze ability.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle and Infernape use Flare Blitz!" yelled Ash.

Pikachu and Infernape charged at Exploud and Porygon Z covered in electricity and blue flames respectively.

"Exploud, SolarBeam!"

"Porygon Z, Psybeam!"

Beams of psychic and solar energy hit Infernape and Pikachu respectively, sending them flying back.

"Exploud, finish with Earthquake!" called out Joe.

Exploud punched the ground with a roar, causing the ground to split and shake, knocking the Pokémon off their feet. When they landed they were knocked out.

"Pikachu and Infernape are unable to battle," said an announcer over the intercom, "Gym Leaders Joe and Jane are the winners!"

Back in the café, May and Cilan were watching the battle end on a video screen.

"Amazing," said Cilan, "the difference in skills is amazing."

"Ash barely made a dent in their coordination," remarked May.

"It seems that the Gyms here have a certain level of experience that of normal ones." Cilan remarked.

Meanwhile Ash was getting some last advice from the Gym Leaders.

"So Ash, maybe you should visit the town's Battle Club and hone your skills for our next battle," Jane said smiling.

"We look forward to seeing you here again." Joe said grinning.

**That's it for the first part of the first Gym battle. Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4: Training at the Battle Club

**Pokémon**

**Isle of Champions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I also had help from a friend when writing this so I can't take all the credit.**

Ash and co walked into the battle club after being lost for an hour.

"I swear Ash, you're worse than Brock when it comes to maps!" yelled May.

"Yeah, well when you were leading us we passed the Gym six times!" Ash yelled back.

"Now, now," said Cilan trying to keep things civil.

"Welcome to the battle club," said a man with a mustache wearing blue-black martial arts garb with a red belt and red trim, "I'm Don George."

"What relation are you to the Don George in Nacrene city?" asked Ash.

"He's my brother's second cousin." said Don George.

"What are you talking about Ash?" asked May.

"Oh yeah," said Ash, "all the battle clubs are run by a family, all identical and all named Don George. Anyway, Don George I was wondering if you could teach me how to beat Gym Leaders Joe and Jane."

"Ah," said Don George, "well the key to defeating them is to throw off their rhythm and break their sync. Luckily for you, I happen to know how to do just that."

"Really, how?" asked Ash.

"The key is that they choose a set of moves to use against a trainer depending on the type of Pokémon sent out, because of this, simply switching Pokémon won't work. You have to create a strategy to counter theirs." Don George explained, "Please tell me what moves they used first."

"They used SolarBeam and Sunny Day," said Ash.

"Hmmm, I think I know just how to help you," said Don George leading them through a set of doors into a large grid.

"This is where you will train to counter Joe and Jane's techniques," said Don George as he left the room, "I'll go start the program."

As soon as he left, squares on the wall opened and paintball turrets emerged along with a Plexiglas barrier from the ground.

"I suggest you guys step behind the barrier" said Don George over the intercom causing the group to comply.

"This exercise will train your Pokemon's speed and evasiveness," he continued, "bring out the Pokémon you used against Joe and Jane and they will have to dodge shots from these paintball guns until they can hit the deactivation switch on the guns."

Ash called out Infernape and Pikachu and for about an hour the two Pokémon attempted to dodge paintballs while trying to land attacks on targets that popped out of the ground at random intervals.

After Infernape and Pikachu finally managed to shut off the turrets and smash the targets (and were subjected to numerous other training sessions) Ash headed to the Pokémon Center to give his Pokémon a good rest.

Once he got there he ran into (literally) a familiar blond figure.

Wham, "Hey watch it! I ought to fine you $100 for that." yelled the boy.

"Wait a second," said Ash, "Barry, is that you?"

"Ash! Man it's great to see that you made it here too!" exclaimed Barry, "I just got back from the Gym and man did they trounce me. By the way, who are your friends?"

"I'm May from Hoenn and I'm here to train as a coordinator" May said smiling.

"And I'm Cilan from Unova and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur." said Cilan with a flourish.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Barry from the Sinnoh region." Barry stated, "So Ash, have you challenged the Gym yet?"

"Yeah, and they really beat me good." said Ash, "I've been training at the Battle club all day to beat them and I think I have got a strategy down."

"Really! Come on man you gotta tell me!" wailed Barry.

"Actually Barry, the strategy would probably only work for me and my Pokémon," Ash explained, "but I'd love to have a battle with you once they're rested." he added seeing Barry's disappointed look.

"Awesome! I'll meet you in the Battle club tomorrow!" yelled Barry, running off.

The next day Ash and Barry met in one of the arenas in the Battle Club for their battle.

"Let the battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Barry from Twinleaf Town, BEGIN!"

"Go Pikachu!" yelled Ash sending out his partner.

"Go Empoleon!" yelled Barry.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Empoleon, use Metal Claw!"

The two attacks smashed together resulting in an explosion that knocked both Pokémon back.

"Empoleon, use Drill Peck!"

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack

Both pokemon rammed each other with their moves, knocking each other back. "

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!"

Empoleon fired a blast of concentrated water at Pikachu who covered itself with electricity and charged forward. Suddenly Pikachu jumped over the Hydro Cannon and slammed into Empoleon with Volt Tackle sending said Pokémon staggering back.

"As you can see Pikachu's gotten a lot faster," said Ash, "Pikachu, now use Electro Ball and slam it into Empoleon!"

"PIKA!" shouted Pikachu as it created an Electro Ball and used an Iron Tail to slam it into the Empoleon resulting in an explosion. When the explosion cleared Empoleon was lying on the ground with spiral-eyes.

"Empoleon is unable to battle. The winner is Ash from Pallet Town!"

"Man oh Man, Ash you've really gotten stronger," said Barry, "but that just means that I need to get even stronger!" he finished as he ran off."

"That kid's about as energetic as Bianca." Cilan stated.

Suddenly the trio heard the sound of motercycles and a group of thugs riding motercycles rode into town. They were wearing black motocross gear with a flame design with a burning wheel insignia on the back of their jackets.

"We're the Wheelers and we're here to collect our monthly protection payment!" yelled a rider from the front.

Suddenly Ash ran forward, "Hey wait a minute!" he yelled, "You can't just come into town and demand money!"

"Looks like we got a protester, boss." a biker sneered, "I'll deal with em. Pokeball go!"

A Toxicroak wearing a motercycle jacket appeared from the pokeball.

"Go Infernape!" yelled Ash.

"Poison Jab!"

"Close Combat!"

The two fighting Pokémon rushed forward and exchanged lightning fast blows, each unable to land a solid hit on the other.

"Infernape use Flare Blitz!" yelled Ash.

"Toxicroak use Focus Blast!" the Wheeler yelled.

Infernape covered itself with blue flames and launched itself at Toxicroak just as Toxicroak launched a Focus Blast at Infernape. Infernape blasted through the Focus Blast, deflecting it with its blue flames, and slammed into Toxicroak, sending it flying into its trainer.

"Blast!" cried the Wheeler, "Sorry boss, I lost."

"Hmmn, let's forget this town and leave," said the leader, "LET'S RIDE!"

With that the Wheelers turned and rode their cycles out of town.

**That's another Chapter down. Sorry for the wait, school hasn't given me much time to focus on writing**.


	5. Chapter 5: Dockport Gym Battle round 2

**Pokémon**

**Isle of Champions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I also had help from a friend when writing this so I can't take all the credit.**

**Note: this chapter is another Gym battle so it might be a bit short. On the bright side there will be a lot of action.**

After defeating the biker gang and resting at the Pokémon Center, Ash was ready for his rematch at the Dockport Gym.

"So Ash," began Joe.

"We hope," continued Jane.

"That you've learned from our last fight." They finished together with a synchronized flourish.

"You bet!" exclaimed Ash as he confidently adjusted his hat.

"_Let the battle between the challenger Ash from Pallet Town and Gym Leaders Joe and Jane, BEGIN!_"

"Go Exploud/Porygon Z!" yelled Joe and Jane respectively.

"Infernape, Pikachu, I choose you!" yelled Ash as he sent out his Pokemon.

"Exploud, use sunny day!" yelled Joe causing said Pokemon to make the sun intense.

"Pikachu, use Charge beam!" yelled Ash!

"Pika pika pika, PIKACHU!" cried Pikachu as it gathered electrical energy into its body then blasted it at Exploud in the form of a beam, knocking it back.

"Porygon Z, use Psychic!" yelled Jane.

Porygon Z's eyes glowed blue and it used its Psychic powers to pin pikachu to the ground then slam it into the ground over and over.

"Infernape, use Close Combat and help Pikachu!" Ash called out.

"So Infernape and Pikachu learned a new move," said Joe thoughtfully as Infernape bashed into Porygon Z causing it to lose its concentration, "very well, Exploud, use Hyper Voice!"

"EXPLOUD!"

Exploud let loose a blast of sound that sent pikachu and Infernape reeling back. Suddenly Infernape cried out and was covered with intense flames that proceeded to concentrate into a sphere then ram into Exploud, cutting off the voice and causing an explosion.

Meanwhile in the main part of the cafe, the people watching the battle were shocked at the turn of events.

"No way,"

"How could it spontaneously learn THAT move,"

"$20 on the challenger!"

"You're on!"

Back with the battlers,

"_Exploud is unable to battle!_" announced the referee.

"Exploud return," said Joe as he recalled his Pokemon, "get a good rest."

"I never thought that your Infernape would be able to spontaneously learn Blast Burn." Jane remarked, "Aerial Ace!"

Porygon Z flew forward and briefly vanished before slamming into Infernape. Infernape fell to the ground from the exertion with spirals in its eyes.

"_Infernape is unable to battle!_"

"Let's end this, Porygon Z use Solar Beam!" declared Jane.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" yelled Ash.

Porygon Z fired a Solar Beam at Pikachu using the intense sunlight to negate charge time while Pikachu covered its body with an electric cloak and charged at Porygon Z, tearing through its Solar Beam.

"Now Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

Pikachu gathered the energy from the Volt Tackle into a ball on its tail creating an Electro Ball that is bigger than itself. It then proceeded to slam the ball into Porygon Z causing a large explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Porygon Z was lying on the ground with spirals in its eyes.

"_Porygon Z is unable to battle! The winner is Ash from Pallet Town._"

"Congrats Ash, you've taken your first step toward the champion tournament." Joe declaired.

"As proof of your victory, we present you with the Plate badge and this Technical Machine or TM." Jane added handing Ash a disk, "It will teach one Pokémon the move Bluff which has interesting effects depending on how it's used."

"The next closest Gym is in Volt City, good luck." The two Gym leaders said together.

**Sorry about the length, but all the gym battle chapters will be about this long. Anyway please read and review. Also check my poll for Code Starforce.**


	6. Chapter 6: Old Enemies and Old Rivals

**Pokemon**

**Isle of Champions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and this story was created with a friend's help.**

After leaving Dockport town the gang ventured through Tanglewood forest, a forest filled with twisting trees that block out the sky, towards Volt city and their next gym battle and May's first Champion Contest. The gang had just stopped for lunch and May was practicing a new combination.

"Wartortle jump and use Ice Beam at the ground!" May said while Cilan cooked lunch in the background and Ash watched.

"Tortle!" Wartortle jumped and pointed its nose to the ground, firing an Ice Beam that began to freeze the ground.

"Now spin!" said May enthusiastically.

Wartortle began to spin in the air, twisting and spiraling the ice beam until it had created a beautiful ice crystal resembling a closed flower.

"That's awesome May!" exclaimed Ash as he and Pikachu watched the show.

"Thanks but it's still in the developmental stage," May said modestly.

"All right, lunch is served!" called out Cilan as he ladled creamy stew into bowls and placed some sandwiches next to them along with some rolls and lemonade.

"Wow Cilan," said May after swallowing some stew, "your cooking can compete with Brock's."

"High praise considering Ash told me about his friend's cooking skills." Cilan said setting down some bowls of Pokemon food.

After human and Pokemon had eaten their fill of Cilan's cooking, Ash got up and went off to train a bit.

As Ash was training his Infernape to better use and control Blast Burn when he realized that someone was watching him. He turned around and saw Paul leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face.

"Nice to see that you've gotten stronger Ash," Paul said, straightening up, "looks like my Chimchar has grown up too."

"Paul!" exclaimed Ash running up, "It's great to see you. I bet you've gotten a lot stronger after the Lilly of the Vally Conference."

"Why don't you and I have a battle and you can find out?" Paul answered pulling out a poke-ball.

"You got it! Infernape?"

"Poke-ball go!" yelled Paul throwing his poke-ball. Paul's Electivire emerged in a flash of light and faced off against Ash's Infernape.

"Infernape, Flare Blitz!"

"Electivire, Dig!"

Infernape shot at Electivire covered with blue flames, but Electivire dodged by burrowing into the ground. Infernape warily looked around, trying to predict where Electivire would come up.

Suddenly the ground exploded with electricity as Electivire used Thunder from underground. Infernape was thrown back, but landed on its feet albeit a little shakily.

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz!"

"Electivire, Giga Impact!"

Infernape cloaked itself in blue flames and slammed into Electivire, whom had covered itself with energy and done the same. The resulting explosion sent both Pokemon flying back.

"Infernape," said Ash, "let's try a Blast Burn!"

"IN-FER-NAPE!" yelled Infernape as it gathered energy and condensed it around its body as blue flames. Infernape then blasted those flames at Electivire, who couldn't move due to the Giga Impact, resulting in an explosion that engulfed Electivire. When the flames and smoke died down, Electivire was lying on the ground with spiral eyes.

"Electivire, return," Paul said calling Electivire back into its poke-ball, "Ash, you've really gotten stronger, but you'll need to get even stronger if you want to win the champion tournament." With that he turned and walked back into the forest.

"Return Infernape," said Ash as he recalled Infernape into his poke-ball, "you deserve a good rest."

"Ash!" yelled May as she and Cilan came running up, "We heard explosions, what happened?"

"Infernape and I were training and we ran into an old friend and had a battle, that's all." Ash explained.

Suddenly metal hands shot out of the trees and grabbed Pikachu and pulled it back into the trees. A giant robot that had a tube like arm with a vacuum cleaner nozzle attached to the end, a standard jointed arm with five metal tendrils with hands on the ends (think a hand with metal tentacle fingers that have smaller hands on the ends), a body and head with clear bulges all over it, and flimsy metal legs emerged from the trees. The robot also had a red R painted on it and held Pikachu in a bulge in its chest.

"What's going on?" yelled Cilan.

Suddenly three voices began to talk, "If it's a battle you seek we will oblige you," said the first voice.

"Your Pokémon are ours so too bad for you," said a second voice.

"Through all space we are known," said the first voice.

"Through all time will our names be passed down," added the second voice.

"Our flag is recognized throughout the universe," proclaimed a third voice.

"The red flame of dawn, I am Jessie," said the first person.

"The blue Ice of dusk, I am James" said the second person.

"The white light of cunning, I am Meowth," said the third person.

"And together we are, Team Rocket!" they finished together.

"Team Rocket," yelled Ash, "give back Pikachu!"

"I have an idea," said Meowth, "let's take the rest of your Pokémon instead!"

The metal hands shot out and grabbed Pansage and tossed it into the robot's mouth, depositing it within a bulge on its head. The robot then aimed its vacuum arm at the trio and attempted to suck in their poke-balls.

"Not so fast!" yelled May, pressing the button on a pokeball before it was sucked out of her hand. May's Blaziken emerged in a flash of light and launched a Blaze Kick into the suction arm, destroying it.

"You may have destroyed our arm," said James, "but if you continue to attack, you risk hurting the captured Pokémon."

"Wanna bet?" said May with a smirk, "Blaziken, use Cut on the robot and free the Pokémon!"

Blaziken proceeded to slice off the robot's remaining arm and cut open the bulges that held Pokémon before finally decapitating it.

"Looks like it's time to leave," said Jessie pressing a button in the head's control center. Suddenly the head sprouted wings and jets and flew away with team rocket shouting, "we'll be back!"

"Those guys never change," remarked May with a sweatdrop.

"Guys look!" exclaimed Ash, "I can see the exit!"

Sure enough Team Rocket's robot had cleared a path through the trees, leaving a clear path to the Pokémon center at the edge of the forest. The trio immediately dashed to the center before anything else could happen.

**And that's this chapter. I'm trying to follow the anime format so there will be some chapters that seem like filler, but they just add to the story and explain some things like what's between towns. Anyway, please Review but NO Flames!**


	7. Chapter 7: Beta

**Pokemon**

**Isle of Champions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and this story was created with a friend's help.**

Ash and the gang were on their way to Volt City for Ash's next gym battle and May's first contest, when they decided to take a break in a beautiful meadow.

After eating their lunch Ash decided to train a bit for his next battle. In the middle of his training, Ash noticed a strange man watching them. He wore a black leather jacket with a blue "B" on it, black pants and sunglasses. His hair was also black and messy and he had a smirk on his face.

"You must be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." the man said walking up, "I'm, to put it simply, a talent scout, and I've been impressed with your battling skills. I'd like to have a battle with you."

"Sure!" exclaimed Ash, "Cilan, could you be the judge?"

"Alright," said Cilan as the two trainers got into position, "_this is a One-on-One pokemon battle, no time limit. BEGIN!_"

"Let's go Pikachu!" said Ash sending out his partner.

"Pokeball GO!" yelled the man.

An Alakazam appeared from the pokeball in a flash of light.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"PI-KA-CHU!" Pikachu shot a blast of lightning at Alakazam.

"Alakazam, Thunder Punch!"

Alakazam charged its fist with electricity and punched the incoming lightning, canceling it out.

"All right Pikachu, try an Iron Tail!" said Ash.

"Alakazam, use Fire Punch!"

Pikachu's tail glowed with energy and swung at Alakazam, but was blocked by Alakazam's flame covered fist. Pikachu was sent flying back, but it managed to land on its feet.

"Ash, you won't beat me by conventional means," the man said smirking, "Alakazam, It's time to attack! Focus Blast!"

Alakazam charged a golden sphere of energy and launched it at Pikachu. Fortunately Pikachu was able to jump out of the way.

"Pikachu, send it back with Iron Tail!" yelled Ash.

Pikachu swung an Iron Tail attack and knocked the attack back like a baseball. The Focus Blast slammed into Alakazam and sent it staggering back.

"Well Ash you learn fast. Alakazam, time to get serious! Use Psychic and increase the weight on Pikachu!"

Alakazam extended its hands and suddenly Pikachu felt as though it was pressed into the ground by intense gravity, creating a small crater of compressed earth around the electric mouse.

"PIKACHU, hang in there!" yelled Ash.

"Pika-pika-PIKA- PIKACHU!" cried Ash's Pikachu letting loose a HUGE Thunder attack that hit Alakazam, leaving it burnt and unconscious.

"_Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is Ash!_" declared Cilan.

"Alakazam return. Ash, that was a very interesting battle," the man said pulling out a business card, "show this card to the Nurse Joy at the Volt City Pokemon Center, and you'll learn more about our group." Said the man handing the card to Ash and walking off.

Ash looked at the card, it depicted a golden scale balancing two poke-balls. On the other side was the Greek letter β.

**That's all for that chapter. Sorry about the length, I intend to elaborate more about the mystery man in the next chapter. Anyway, please read and review but NO FLAMES!**


	8. Chapter 8: Concert in Volt City

**Pokemon**

**Isle of Champions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and this story was created with a friend's help.**

**Note: I'm using the city from Destiny Deoxys as a template for Volt City.**

**Chapter 8**

Ash and the gang had arrived in Volt City, and they were at a complete loss for words. The city was a technological marvel with skyscrapers connected by transparent walkways, moving sidewalks, holographic help kiosks, small robots cleaning the streets, etc.

"WOW! This place is amazing!" exclaimed May.

"This city is a technological marvel!" agreed Cilan, "Look there's the Pokemon Center."

The Pokemon Center looked like a chrome hospital building, with multiple stories and a large 'P' over the automatic doors. It even had a small garage with futuristic ambulances waiting.

When Ash and the gang entered the building, they noticed that there were a lot more human workers than at normal Pokemon centers. It was like a Pokemon General Hospital.

"Um, I'd like to have my Pokemon healed," said Ash walking up to the counter and talking to the Nurse Joy there, "I'm also supposed to give this card to you." he added showing her the card that the mysterious man gave to him.

"I see," said Nurse Joy, taking the card and Ash's Pokemon, "go down the hall and take the second door on the left." She said directing him down a hallway.

Ash walked down the hallway and entered the room that Nurse Joy pointed out. Once inside Ash noticed that it was a small conference room and that the 'talent scout' and a man wearing a black business suit with a yellow tie, a gray coat, and mirrored sunglasses, were sitting at the table.

"Ah, come in Ash," said the man from before, "we've been waiting."

Ash sat down at the table, hearing the door lock behind him. He was more than a little anxious about what was going to happen.

"Now Ash," began the new man, "would you rather A. rush into an inferno to save a life knowing that you will die, B. kill a robber to ensure that he won't commit crime again, or C. sacrifice a friend in haste to stop a villain?"

"What? I wouldn't want to do any of those things!" exclaimed Ash, causing the men to smile.

"Ash, if you had chosen any of the choices than this interview would be over and done. It is stupid to throw away one's life if there's no guarantee that it will not be worthless. Murder is unforgivable, no matter the reason. All life is sacred. Finally, anyone who is willing to sacrifice a friend is dirt." The second man explained, "My name is Alpha, and this is my subordinate Beta," he said gesturing to the 'talent scout', "we work for an organization that works to uphold justice when the law falls short."

"You've made quite a name for yourself Mr Ketchum," said Beta pulling out a VERY thick binder with what Ash assumed was a code (1_19_8-11_5_20_3_8_21_13). **AN: this is the code not some random numbers.**

"Let's see, Indigo Conference top 16, Silver Conference top 8, Ever Grande Conference top 8, Lilly of the Valley Conference top 4, champion of the Kanto Battle Frontier and the Orange League, to name a few. You've also been handling criminal organizations from across the regions since you were 10 years old and an amateur trainer." Beta read. (AN: considering that ash was 10 when he left home he is at least 13 right now.)

"Well, yeah, when you put it that way..." said Ash looking a bit embarrassed.

"You have a great sense of right and wrong," said Beta, "and..." he trailed off as his Xtransceiver began to ring.

"Hello? Hmm...ok got it. Alpha, the Sharpedo Bombers are attacking again, and the on site agent needs backup." Beta announced, "Sorry Ash, we'll contact you to continue this chat."

With that, the two men ran out the door leaving Ash a bit confused. As he walked out of the Pokemon Center with his friends after getting their Pokemon back, Ash noticed a poster for a concert: 'Megawatt and the Magnemites with guest stars G.L. Ice and Carmelita Candy tonight at Lightning park. You're welcome if you show up!'

"Hey guys," said May, "why don't we go to the concert?"

"Sounds like a great idea May," Cilan said, "we might meet someone who could tell us where the Gym is."

"Awesome let's go!" exclaimed Ash.

That evening, the trio arrived at Lightning park, a nature filled park that seemed a bit out of place in a high tech city, where a large stage had been set up. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the crowd started cheering as a group of people wearing silver, metallic clothes with lightning designs walked onstage. The leader wore a silver necklace that was like a prayer bead necklace with small Magnemites replacing the beads. Picking up their instruments they began to play.

**(Play Unbeatable [Movie Version] by David Rolfe. I do not own this song)**

**Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**

**I'm unbeatable**

**Walking down this endless highway**

**With nothing but my friends beside me**

**We'll never give in, we'll never rest**

**Advanced Battle is the ultimate test**

**From the earth to land**

**The sea and sky**

**They can never win, but they sure can try**

**Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**

**I'm unbeatable**

**Pokémon**

**(Advanced Battle!)**

**Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**

**I'm undefeatable**

**From the stars and the ancient past**

**They come to play, but they'll never last**

**Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**

**I'm unbeatable**

**Pokémon**

**(Advanced Battle!)**

**Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**

**I'm undefeatable**

**You think you'll win, but soon you'll see**

**You may beat some, but you can't beat me**

**I'm undefeatable**

**There's a feeling deep inside me**

**And it's always there to guide me**

**It's in my heart and in my soul**

**Leading me to the ultimate goal**

**You can try your best, this might be fun**

**You'll go down to defeat before you've begun**

**Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**

**I'm unbeatable**

**Pokémon**

**(Advanced Battle!)**

**Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**

**I'm undefeatable**

**Every move, each attack you choose**

**You think you can win, but you'll always lose**

**Oh oh oh**

**(Advanced Battle!)**

**I'm unbeatable**

**(End Song)**

The crowd roared with appreciation for the song as the leader moved to the mic.

"Thanks for the support! For our next song, we'll have the help of the cool rapper: G.L. Ice!"

A man wearing a blue shirt, a large white jacket, a backwards baseball cap, shorts, sneakers, and sunglasses walked on stage and approached the mic stand.

**(Play Kanto Pokerap. I do not own. MW=Megawat, GL=G.L. Ice)**

**MW: OK, guys, we gotta rap some Pokémon.**

**GL: You just do the singing. I'll take care of the hard part.**

**MW: Let's get it on!**

**MW: I want to be the best**

**there ever was.**

**To beat all the rest, yeah,**

**that's my cause.**

**GL: Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran , Mankey**

**Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey**

**Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly**

**Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree**

**MW: Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all,**

**Pokémon!**

**MW: I'll search across the land,**

**look far and wide.**

**Release from my hand**

**the power that's inside.**

**GL: Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck**

**Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebel, Moltres**

**Nidoking, Farfetch'd, Abra, Jigglypuff**

**Kingler, Rhyhorn, Clefable, Wigglytuff**

**MW: Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all,**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon!**

**GL: Zubat, Primeape, Meowth, Onix**

**Geodude, Rapidash, Magneton, Snorlax**

**Gengar, Tangela, Goldeen, Spearow**

**Weezing, Seel, Gyarados, Slowbro**

**MW: Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! Ow!**

**GL: Kabuto, Persian, Paras, Horsea**

**Raticate, Magnemite, Kadabra, Weepinbell**

**Ditto, Cloyster, Caterpie, Sandshrew**

**Bulbasaur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu**

**MW: At least 150 or more to see.**

**To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny.**

**GL: Alakazam, Doduo, Venonat, Machoke**

**Kangaskhan, Hypno, Electabuzz, Flareon**

**Blastoise, Poliwhirl, Oddish, Drowzee**

**Raichu, Nidoqueen, Bellsprout, Starmie**

**MW: Woo! We're at the halfway point, doing great so far.**

**GL: We? What's all this "we" stuff? I'm doing all the hard work!**

**MW: Breaktime's over, here we go!**

**GL: Metapod, Marowak, Kakuna, Clefairy**

**Dodrio, Seadra, Vileplume, Krabby**

**Lickitung, Tauros, Weedle, Nidoran**

**Machop, Shellder, Porygon, Hitmonchan**

**MW: Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!**

**GL: Articuno, Jynx, Nidorina, Beedrill**

**Haunter, Squirtle, Chansey (Pokémon!)**

**Parasect, Exeggcute, Muk, Dewgong**

**Pidgeotto, Lapras, Vulpix, Rhydon**

**MW: At least 150 or more to see.**

**To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny.**

**GL: Charizard, Machamp, Pinsir, Koffing**

**Dugtrio, Golbat, Staryu, Magikarp**

**Ninetales, Ekans, Omastar**

**Scyther, Tentacool, Dragonair, Magmar**

**MW: Whoa, catch your breath man. Shake out those lips.**

**GL: It's downhill from here, just 24 more to go.**

**MW: Now it gets tricky so listen real good!**

**GL: Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Psyduck, Arcanine**

**Eevee, Exeggutor, Kabutops, Zapdos**

**Dratini, Growlithe, Mr. Mime, Cubone**

**Graveler, Voltorb, Gloom - We're almost home!**

**MW: Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeow!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, huhh!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! (yeeaahh!)**

**GL: Charmeleon, Wartortle**

**Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Aerodactyl**

**Omanyte, Slowpoke**

**Pidgeot, Arbok - That's all, folks!**

**MW: Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all (oowww)**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all (oowww)**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all**

**Gotta catch 'em all... Pokémon!**

**(end song)**

Once again the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Our last song will be sung by the pop idol: Carmelita Candy!" Megawatt announced.

A teenage girl in a short purple dress with blue hair and red eyes (think Ruka from Hayate no Gotoku) walked onstage and took up the mic.

**(Play This Side of Paradise. I do not own)**

**There's a place I know, it's always jumping.**

**I'm thinking we should go and leave our worries.**

**You got a friend in me, and I'll tell you something:**

**This time can be extraordinary!**

**When shadows fall you're feeling small.**

**It looks like walls are closing in.**

**Don't be afraid, the dark will fade,**

**Just take my hand and look again!**

**This side of paradise, is where I want to be.**

**This side of paradise, for you and me.**

**This side of paradise, what you get is what you see.**

**And I never thought I'd see a place as nice,**

**This side of paradise.**

**We're gonna take a ride, we're gonna catch that train.**

**When you're at my side the world has hope and,**

**As we pass on by, we all look the same.**

**The clouds are high, the world is open.**

**Forget about the pain and doubt,**

**Your happiness is overdue.**

**I've been dreaming of (dream) the skies above,**

**Dancing through the stars with you,**

**Oh, take me to...**

**This side of paradise, is where I want to be.**

**This side of paradise, for you and me.**

**This side of paradise, what you get is what you see.**

**And I never thought I'd see a place as nice,**

**This side of paradise**

**(end song)**

Suddenly a bright flash blinded everyone and three figures appeared on the stage's video screen: a woman with red hair, a man with blue hair and a Meowth. The two humans wore black outfits with a red 'R' on the chest.

"The stars have arrived so gather our crew," said the woman.

"The show is now stolen so too bad for you," said the man.

"Through all space we are known," said the woman.

"Through all time will our names be passed down," added the man.

"Our flag is recognized throughout the universe," proclaimed the Meowth.

"The red flame of dawn, I am Jessie," said the woman.

"The blue ice of dusk, I am James" said the man.

"The white light of cunning, I am Meowth," said the Meowth.

"And together we are, Team Rocket!" they finished together.

"Now let's get started, with our new Showstopper Poke-grabber!" exclaimed Meowth.

With those words, a giant robot rose up from underground. It looked like a large manikin with a clear gem on it's forehead. It's arms were giant vacuums that began to suck in pokemon and poke-balls from their trainers.

"Not so fast Team Rocket!" yelled Ash, "Pikachu, Thundershock!"

Pikachu let loose a blast of lightning but the robot glowed with a blue aura and deflected the bolts.

"HAHAHA! Our Poke-grabber can use certain attacks from our Pokemon, including Mirror Coat!" boasted Jessie, "This bot's unbeatable!"

"We'll see about that!" yelled Megawatt, G.L. Ice and Carmelita as they each threw a Poke-ball.

"Go, Galvantula/Cryogonal/Toxicroak!" yelled Megawatt, G.L. Ice, and Carmelita, respectively, releasing their three Pokémon.

"Galvantula, use Thunderbolt!"

"Cryogonal, use Ice Beam!"

"Toxicroak, use Poison Jab!"

Galvantula and Cryogonal's attacks combined into a bolt of blue and yellow energy but was deflected by the robot's Mirror Coat defense.

"HAHAHA! We told you that our defense is flawless!" exclaimed James.

Suddenly, Toxicroak literally tore through the gem on the robot's forehead and sent Jessie's Wobbuffet flying off into the distance.

"Your defense focuses on using Mirror Coat and Counter to block attacks, but it is useless against both special and physical attacks at the same time!" declared Carmelita.

"Alright then, Pikachu, Electro Ball!" yelled Ash.

Pikachu created a ball of electricity and slammed it into the robot, causing it to explode.

From the smoke the Team Rocket trio flew off on Jetpacks as the trainers rushed forward to retrieve their Pokémon.

**Sorry about the length. It's because of the songs. Don't worry, the rest of the chapters won't have as many song lyrics.**


	9. Chapter 9: Lurking in the Shadows

**Pokémon**

**Isle of Champions**

**Hello to all of my loyal readers! Sorry for the wait, but I was working on another story. Now I'm back and ready to write!**

**Now the Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and this story is written with the help of a friend so I can't take all the credit.**

Ash could just stare amazed at the trio of performers that took down Team Rocket as easily as singing. The three singers recalled their Pokémon and turned to face Ash and co.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Ash, "You guys really battled like pros out there!"

"Pi-pikachu!" exclaimed Pikachu in agreement.

"Well, we should, we're Gym Leaders." Carmelita stated simply.

"WHAT! No way!" exclaimed Ash in shock, "I mean aren't you singers?"

"Is there a law that says we can't be both?" Carmelita asked, putting her hands on her hips, "In fact, Megawatt here is the Gym Leader of this city."

"Really? Then I challenge you to a Gym Battle!" Ash declared pointing at Megawatt.

"Easy kiddo," Said Megawatt holding up his hands, "do ya even know where the Gym is in this huge place? Sometimes ya just gotta take things slow."

"Hmmm, I guess you're right," Ash admitted.

"Hmmm, tell ya what," offered Megawatt, "rest up at the Pokémon Center and head to the Gym in the morning. Ask the nurse for directions to the Power Plant."

"All right!"

"If you want, you can have a practice battle with me, kid." Carmelita offered.

"Ummm, how old are you exactly?" Ash asked.

*WHAM*

"DON'T YOU EVER ASK A LADY HER AGE!" Carmelita yelled while Ash nursed a large lump on his head.

"Sorry," Ash replied meekly, "so are we battling here?"

"Hahaha of course not!" Carmelita laughed as she led the way out of the park, "this city is famous for its ability to protect the environment while being state of the art. We'd get arrested if we battled in the park."

"Then where are we going?" asked May.

"Here," Carmelita replied, stopping in front of a warehouse-like building, "welcome to the Volt City Battle Club." She said leading the trio inside.

The battle club looked like a state of the art weight room and gym with trainers and Pokémon alike were training on the machines. In one corner a trainer was sparring with his Hitmonchan in a boxing ring, in another a Gurdurr was holding up a pile driver like device that was used to build strength while its trainer worked the controls.

"Follow me," said Carmelita, leading the way to an elevator.

The trio took the elevator down to a large arena grid.

"Wow," exclaimed Cilan, "this place is amazing! So this is where you two will have your battle?"

"Yup, this is the battle club's special battle arena." Carmelita explained, "Computer, activate program: Pi-Alpha-7."

Immediatly the air shimmered and a jungle appeared in place of the grid.

"Computer: initiate one-on-one Battle between trainer Ash Ketchum and Carmelita Candy." Carmelita went on.

"_The One-on-One Pokémon Battle between Trainer Ash Ketchum and Carmelita Candy will now begin!_"

"Go, Drapion!" yelled Carmelita, throwing a Poké ball.

A Drapion appeared in a flash of light and let out a roar.

"Let's go Pikachu!" said Ash sending his partner into battle.

"Drapion, use Poison Tail!" yelled Carmelita.

Drapion let out another roar and its tail began to glow with purple energy. It then swung it's tail at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu jumped out of the way and slammed its own tail, now glowing with energy, into Drapion's head. Drapion just shook off the blow and grabbed Pikachu with the claw on it's tail.

"Drapion slam Pikachu into the ground!" Carmelita yelled.

Drapion used its tain to smash Pikachu into the ground over and over again.

"Pikachu, don't give up!" yelled Ash, "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Drapion, throw Pikachu!" yelled Carmelita.

Drapion hurled Pikachu into a damp tree just as pikachu let loose an electric shock. The tree absorbed and nullified the shock and Pikachu fell to the ground.

"Drapion, now use Shadow Ball!" Carmelita called out.

"Pikachu, knock it back with Iron Tail!" Ash countered.

Pikachu smacked back the attack as if it were a baseball and its tail was the bat. The Shadow Ball slammed into drapion like a rocket and sent it stumbling back a bit.

"Pikachu, now use Charge Beam!"

"Drapion use Dig!"

Pikachu charged up electricity in it's body and let it out in a beam at Drapion, but Drapion dived into the ground, dodging the beam and leaving a hole in the ground. Pikachu looked around to see where Drapion would pop up from. Suddenly Drapion's claw shot up from the ground and grabbed Pikachu, the rest of Drapion's body soon surfaced still holding Pikachu in it's claw.

"Drapion, finish Pikachu with Rock Smash!" Carmelita yelled.

With a final roar, Drapion smashed the claw holding Pikachu into a nearby boulder, shattering it.

"_Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Carmelita Candy! End simulation._"

With those words the holographic forest faded back to the plain grid.

"Ash, you should hurry and get Pikachu to the Pokemon center to be treated," Carmelita said seriously, "I can stabilize it's condition with a Potion, but it will need profesional help."

"Got it," said Ash as he picked up his beaten partner and rushed to the Pokemon Center, which was across the street coincidentally.

Once they reached the counter and Pikachu was being treated, Nurse Joy began scolding Ash and Carmelita for pushing their pokemon so far.

"Your Pikachu is in critical condition!" Nurse Joy said angrily, "You really should take better care of your Pokemon as a trainer."

"Sorry," apologized Ash.

"Just don't do it again," Joy stated, "Pikachu will be better tomorrow so get some rest."

Meanwhile in an unknown location, a man wearing a dark grey hooded shirt with blue trimming, blue skinny jeans, black dress shoes and a large scar going across the left cheek of his pale face, sat up in his throne-like armchair and activated a hologram conference. Two holograms, one of a flaming wheel and another of a Sharpedo, appeared in front in front of him.

"Report." he said coldly while petting a Bidoof on his lap.

"My team has 'aquired' the shipment needed to further our plan, boss." a woman's voice said from the hologram of a Sharpedo.

"Boss, my gang has scouted the island and is close to locating our first target." came the voice of the Wheeler boss from the wheel hologram.

"I heard your team got beaten by a punk kid,"the woman's voice sneered, "I guess your gang really is all talk."

"SHUT UP!"

"SILENCE!" yelled the Man standing up from his throne causing his Bidoof to jump to the ground, "I'M SURROUNDED BY FOOLS!"

"Calm yourselves," the Bidoof said in a female voice, "we still can succeed in our plan. Proceed with your next assignments."

The holograms shut off and the Bidoof jumped into her master's lap as he sat back down.

"Don't worry Lynnds," she said, "opperation Legend X will go as planned."

"Yes Bidoof, yes it will."

**That's it for this chapter! Twilight8899, I hope you like how I portrayed your character. Please Read and Review but NO FLAMES!**


	10. Chapter 10: Volt City Gym Battle

**Pokémon**

**Isle of Champions**

**Here's the next chapter in this series. This one will have a Gym Battle so it will be a bit shorter than normal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and this story came about with a friend's help.**

**Also if any reader wants me to update faster then say so in a review. I love getting reviews.**

Ash arrived at the entrance to the Volt City Gym, he was amazed. The Gym was a large chrome building that looked like some sort of green energy power plant complete with solar panels, water wheels, wind turbines, and numerous cables going from one point to another on the building.

"So this is it?" said Ash, "It's pretty impressive."

Ash and the gang walked inside. The inside of the Gym looked like a large generator room with the arena in an open space in the center surrounded by a plexiglass barrier to protect the generators.

"Glad ya could make it kid," said Megawatt, "now let's get this show on the road!"

"_Let the one on one battle between Gym Leader Megawatt and Challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, BEGIN!_"

"Go Magnezone!" called out Megawatt, sending out a silver Magnezone.

"That's an interesting colored Magnezone," commented Ash, "well I choose Infernape!"

"Magnezone, use Double Team!" called Megawatt causing Magnezone multiply by five.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower!"

Infernape blasted through two of the clones.

"One more time!" yelled Ash.

"Not so fast! Magnezone, use Mirror Coat!"

The Flamethrower was reflected back at Infernape, hitting it dead on.

"Magnezone now use Zap Cannon!"

Magnezone let out a blast of electricity that nearly hit Infernape.

"Infernape, use Flame Wheel!"

"Magnezone, dodge and use thunder wave!"

Magnezone dodged Infernape's attack and shocked it with low levels of electricity. Infernape fell to the ground with sparks coming from its body.

"Oh no!" said Cilan from the sidelines, "Infernape's been paralyzed."

"Infernape, Blast Burn!" yelled Ash.

Infernape charged up flames until they became blue and launched them at Magnezone. Unfortunately Magnezone dodged again.

"Magnezone, Tri Attack!"

Magnezone fired red, yellow, and blue beams that smashed into Infernape.

"Infernape, Dig!" yelled Ash, but Infernape couldn't move due to paralysis.

"Magnezone, again!"

Magnezone shot Infernape with the attack again and again.

"Infernape!" yelled Ash.

Suddenly, Infernape let out a loud roar and was covered in a fiery aura.

"That's," began Ash.

"Infernape's Blaze ability!" exclaimed Megawatt, "Well kid now things can get interesting. Magnezone, use Tri Attack!"

"Infernape, use Flamethrower!"

The attacks collided and Magnezone's attack was pushed back until the flames smashed into it.

"Infernape, now use Flame Wheel!"

Infernape cloaked itself in spinning flames and slammed into Magnezone.

"Magnezone use Rest!"

Magnezone fell asleep and recovered all its health.

"Now's my chance!" said Ash, "Infernape, full power Blast Burn!"

Infernape charged its flames and fired a blast of blue fire that hit the sleeping Magnezone, exploding on contact.

When the smoke cleared Magnezone was lying on the ground with spiral eyes.

"_Magnezone is unable to battle, the winner is Ash!_"

"Magnezone return," said Megawatt, "Kid that was a great battle, I am proud to present you with the Tesla Badge."

"Alright, I got the Tesla Badge!" exclaimed Ash.

"Pi-Pikachu."

"You should head to Iron Tunnel," said Megawatt, that will take you to Terra village and your next Gym battle."

**That's the battle! Ash now has two badges, and is on his way to his third. Please Read and Review but NO FLAMES!**


	11. Chapter 11: Incident in Iron Tunnel

**Pokemon**

**Isle of Champions**

**Thank you to all those who read my stories! It is because of you support that I continue writing and updating. Now let's get this chapter underway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Ash and co. were walking along the path that would lead them to the Iron tunnel, an old mine that has been turned into a shortcut to Terra village.

"Say Cilan," said Ash, "how much further is the tunnel?"

"Well, according to the map, it'll take another day to reach on foot." Said Cilan.

"Well, let's hurry then," said Ash, "I can't wait for my next Gym battle."

*GROOOWL*

"I think your stomach can't wait for its next meal," teased May.

*GROOOWL*

"Speak for yourself," said Ash.

"Maybe we should take a break," suggested Cilan, "then I could whip us up some lunch."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Ash.

"I'm game." Said May.

"Pi-Pikachu"

Cilan set up some tables and a stove and proceeded to pull out some pots and dishes and whipped up some lunch from some of their supplies. He made a hearty chowder, sandwiches, and berry tarts for desert, along with Pokemon food for the Pokemon.

"All right everyone," called Cilan, "come and get it."

Ash and co. called their Pokemon out of their Poké Balls to eat and relax.

"Cilan," said Ash dipping his sandwich into his chowder, "your cooking is the best."

"I agree," said May biting a tart, "I give it five stars."

"Why thank you," said Cilan.

Suddenly a rumbling noise could be heard from the ground and an army of Durant burst out of the dirt at the gang. They began grabbing food and digging back underground.

"What's going on?" exclaimed May?

"Pikachu stop them with thunderbolt!" said Ash.

"PI-KA-CHU!"

The electric mouse let loose a blast of electricity that shocked some of the Durant. The Swarm then turned and blasted the gang with a combined sand attack, burying them.

The gang pulled themselves out of the sand pile and heard the sound of a motorcycle. Officer Jenny soon rode up and hopped off her bike.

"Were you guys attacked by those Durant too?" she asked.

"Yeah, why did they just attack?" asked Cilan.

"The Durant used to live in an abandoned mine over the next hill," explained Officer Jenny, "but recently they've been attacking passerby and stealing their food. They used to be quite peaceful so we don't understand what happened."

"Hmm, this sounds troubling." Said Cilan.

"Don't worry!" exclaimed Ash, "We'll look into it and solve the problem!"

"Thanks guys," said Officer Jenny hopping on her bike, "I'll be going then." She said riding off.

"So what should we do first?" asked Ash.

'Typical Ash' May thought, 'No plan.'

"Maybe we should check out that old mine that the Durant used to live in?" Cilan suggested.

"Good idea," said May, "maybe we can find out why they started to attack."

xXSceneXx

The gang soon arrived at the old abandoned mine.

"So this is where the Durant used to live," commented Cilan.

"Let's go inside!" said Ash.

The gang then entered the mine. When they walked deeper into the tunnels they saw what the problem was: a horde of Sableye were feasting on the mineral rich rocks in the mine.

"So the Sableye were the reason that the Durant started attacking," exclaimed May.

"So let's clear them out!" said Ash, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

The electric mouse released a blast of lightning, but before it hit the Sableye, it was drawn into the ores in the walls of the cavern.

"According to the guidebook, this mine has lots of magnetic minerals in the walls that draw electric currents into them," commented Cilan a bit late.

"You don't say," sweat-dropped May.

The Sableye turned toward Pikachu and snarled before firing Shadow Balls at the electric mouse. The resulting explosion threw Pikachu into Ash, knocking them to the ground.

"All right," said May, "Blaziken, GO!"

May's Blaziken appeared in a flash of light.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!" yelled May.

Blaziken released a blast of fire breath at the Sableye that knocked them back and against the wall. The Sableye roared and fired more shadow balls at Blaziken.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail"

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!"

Pikachu and Blaziken knocked back the Shadow Balls which hit the Sableye, slamming them into the walls.

"Pansage use Bullet seed!" said Cilan releasing his Pansage from it's poke-ball.

The grass monkey Pokemon appeared in a flash of light and fired a barrage of seeds at the ghost Pokemon, knocking them back. Unfortunately the seeds only angered the Ghost Pokemon.

Suddenly an X shaped slash slammed into the lead Sableye.

The gang turned and saw the swarm of Durant standing at the entrance.

"You guys want to help us take back your home?" asked Ash, getting a positive answer from the Durant, "Then let's do it!"

With a battle cry the Durant hoard charged forward and slammed the Sableye with Iron Head and X-Scissor attacks.

"Pikachu keep using Iron Tail!" said Ash.

"Blaziken use Poison Jab!" said May.

"Pansage get ready to use SolarBeam!" said Cilan.

Pikachu and Blaziken knocked the Sableye back towards the entrance with help from the Durant. Finally, Pansage released a massive SolarBeam that blew the Sableye out of the mine and sent them running away.

xXSceneXx

"Thanks guys," said Officer Jenny, "now the Durant can go back to living peacefully in their home and stop bothering travelers."

"It's no problem," said May, "we just were in the right place at the right time."

"Still," said Cilan, "I wonder why the Sableye attacked the Durant in the first place? I mean there are plenty of mineral rich caves nearby, and Iron Tunnel has lots more mineral deposits."

xXSceneXx

Deep in the mine that Ash and his friends had cleared out, Wheeler thugs were digging through some ancient ruins.

"Looks like we were right on the money, Tony." Said one of the Wheelers.

"You got that right Vinny!" said the other grunt, "I told you releasing those wild Sableye in the tunnel to keep people busy was a good idea."

"You got that right bro!" said Vinny, "Hey I think this is it!" he said holding up a brick red, stone tablet.

"Yup that's just what the boss wanted," said Tony, "All right Abra, Teleport us out."

The Grunts then disappeared in a flash of light.

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. Please read and Review. I'll probably be skipping over most of May's Contests. Sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12: Justice

**Pokemon**

**Isle of Champions**

**Chapter 12.**

**This is Trace Carter, and I'm BACK! Sorry for the delay with this chapter, life has not been giving me a lot of opportunities to write this. I hope you like this story and points to those of you who figured out what the grunts were after in the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter is just a fan of Pokemon and does not own the series.**

In an unknown location, Linnds was looking over the tablet that his grunts had brought him.

"Yes, this is exactly what I needed," he smirked, before his Victorybell popped out of it's poke-ball next to him, "Gah! Vivala, I told you to stop doing that. Return."

Recalling his victorybell, he turned to Bidoof, "Bidoof, is the Sharpedo boss in position to retrieve the next piece of the puzzle?"

"Yes," said bidoof, "she is awaiting your signal to proceed."

"Tell her to commence with the extraction of the tablet from the ruins." said Linnds

"Yes Linnds," said Bidoof before going to make the call, leaving Linnds alone.

"Soon my plan will be complete and the game will be set," he smirked.

xXsceneXx

"This tunnel sure is long," said May as the group walked through Iron Tunnel.

"The guidebook said that it used to be a giant iron mine before this island was converted into what it is now," said Cilan, there still are some wild Pokemon that roam around."

"I wonder if I'll be able to catch some new Pokemon?" wondered Ash.

Suddenly there was an explosion from further in the tunnel and the gang rushed forward to see a Wheeler thug and his Mightyena fighting a hiker and his Golem.

"Mightyena, use rock smash!" the grunt yelled.

"Golem, dodge and use brick break!" yelled the hiker.

The Mightyena charged at the Golem, but the Golem rolled out of the way and charged at it, landing a solid hit and knocking it back and into a metal support pillar.

"Curse you!" the Grunt yelled, "Hitmontop, Dewott, help out Mightyena." he yelled, throwing out more poke-balls.

"We have to help," said Ash as the Hitmontop and Dewott began to pound at the Golem with their attacks, "Pikachu, GO!"

"Blaziken, you too!" said May, throwing a poke-ball.

The two Pokemon rushed forward, delivering a blaze kick and electro ball to Hitmontop and Dewott respectively. Eventually the two tired Pokemon were knocked back into their trainer who recalled them and Mightyena and fled.

"Thanks guys," said the Hiker, "those grunts were giving me a hard time. As a token of my thanks I will show you out of the cave and I can introduce you to some people that could use battling skills like yours."

"Thanks," said May, "we've been wandering in this cave for hours."

xXsceneXx

The gang finally arrived at the exit to the tunnel. Turning around, the hiker handed them a card.

"Come to the location on the card and you'll meet the people I told you about," said the hiker before walking away.

xXsceneXx

Ash and the gang arrived at a large building that the address on the card led them to.

"This looks like the place," said Cilan, "though it could use some redecorating."

"Let's go inside," said Ash.

The inside of the warehouse was empty except for a freight elevator. Walking up to it, the gang heard a distorted voice.

"Please show your badges and ribbons," said the voice.

Ash and May took out their badge and ribbon cases, respectively, and held them out as a scanner verified their existence. Soon after doing this, the elevator doors opened, causing Ash and co to step inside. The elevator took them down and opened into a large ornate conference room. Sitting at the table in the room were the two people that Ash met in Volt City.

"It's good to see you again Ash," said Beta.

"You're that talent scout," said May, "why are you here."

Beta laughed, "I guess you could say that, due to your experience in Iron Tunnel, you all have been scouted. You all did a great job. Don't you think, Agent Alpha?"

"Yes, indeed," said Alpha, "now for a question. May, what's more important, upholding Justice or doing what's right?"

"I would have to say that they're equally important," said May.

Alpha chuckled, "That sounds like the answer Ash gave me. A I told him, if you had chosen any of those options, this meeting would be over and you would find yourself back outside with no memory of this encounter."

"Who are you people?" asked May.

"We are members of a secret organization that works to uphold justice and do what's right when the Law falls short," explained Alpha, "and we want you three to join our group."

"You want us to join you," said May in surprise, "why?"

"I've seen what you guys have been doing. You've fought numerous criminal groups during your travels and even caused two of them to disband," said Beta, "not to mention you were still a novice trainer when most of this happened."

"It's because of this that we want you to join us," said Alpha, "so what do you say?"

"What do you think?" May asked Ash.

"I think we should do this," said Ash, "there are too many criminals in this world."

"I agree," said May, "someone has to stop the evil in the world."

"Then it's settled," said Alpha, "Agent Connoisseur, please show them the base."

"It would be my pleasure," said Cilan, surprising Ash and May.

"YOU'RE AN AGENT?" they exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course," he said, "all the gym leaders are."

"Then Misty and Brock…" began Ash before passing out due to the shock.

"When he wakes up, please show them the facilities," said Alpha, "Beta and I are needed elsewhere."

xXsceneXx

After Ash had woken up, Cilan took them to another elevator and placed his hand on a palm scanner, causing the elevator to begin to move. The doors opened to a large Gymnasium where numerous Pokemon and humans were training. Cilan then led them to a battle arena where the ground could be changed to suit the battle. Finally he showed them the rec. room where agents were relaxing.

"Now that you've been given the tour, I will inform you that you are on a probationary period where you will be evaluated to see if you can become a full agent," said Cilan, "good luck."

With that they left the base and headed to the Pokemon center.


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting old Friends

**Pokémon**

**Isle of Champions**

**Trace Carter is back! I put this story on hold due to lack of ideas, but I just had an epiphany that brought this story out of the cobwebs and back to life. I won't spoil anything so you'll have to read this chapter to find out what it is.**

**Without further ado,**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: Trace carter does not own anything.**

"We're finally here!" said May as the group arrived at the gates of Terra Town.

Terra town was a small town that resembled an old prairie town with a bit of a modern touch. The town was known for its food that was cooked with all natural ingredients that were harvested from the mineral rich soil of the farm that was just past the town borders. The farm also served as the Pokémon Center and a Pokémon spa where all natural cures were used to treat all sorts of ailments.

"So where should we go first?" asked Ash.

"We should head to the Pokémon Center first," said Cilan, "once we heal our Pokémon up, we can go sightseeing."

"Sounds like a plan," said May.

The gang walked to the Pokémon Center and went inside. Once inside, they went to the counter.

"Hi Nurse Joy," said Ash.

"Oh hello," said Nurse Joy, "welcome to our Pokémon Center. Are you here for a spa appointment or do you need a full restore?"

"Full Restore," said Cilan.

As they were handing their Pokémon to Nurse Joy, they heard a man yell, "Wait! Come back!" and Ash was knocked over by a green thing.

"What hit me?" groaned Ash. He looked and saw a Larvitar cuddling his chest with a happy expression on its face, "A Larvitar?"

"That Larvitar seems to really like you," said May.

"It really seems that way," chuckled Cilan, "I wonder why?"

"I'm so sorry," said a man running up, "I was taking this guy to get a check up when he bolted off. I'd guess he felt cooped up from his long trip from Mt. Silver."

"Wait, did you say Mt. Silver?" said Ash in surprise, "Does that mean…?"

"Larvitar," said the happy Pokémon on Ash's chest.

"Do you know this Pokémon, Ash?" asked Cilan.

"I think so," said Ash.

"It's really cute," said May as she leaned in.

Suddenly the Larvitar stiffened and used Harden.

"Was it something I said?" said May.

"Uh oh," said Ash.

"What is it?" said Cilan.

Suddenly Larvitar let out a loud screech.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"

Everyone except Ash winced and covered their ears in pain due to the loud noise. The reason Ash didn't? He had sat up and was rocking Larvitar in his arms, trying to soothe the Pokémon.

"There there, Larvitar," said Ash, "she didn't mean any harm. I'm here for you like always."

The Larvitar calmed down and relaxed into Ash's arms to everyone's surprise.

"How did you do that?" asked Cilan.

"That was amazing," said May.

"Larvitar and I go way back," said Ash with a smile, "I helped it hatch and get back to its mother when its egg was taken by poachers. For the longest time, Larvitar would only open up to me and would harden and screech if anyone else came close."

"So you know this Larvitar?" said the Man.

Before Ash could answer, Larvitar climbed over Ash's shoulder and into his bag. He jumped out holding a Pokéball, which he enlarged and captured himself by hitting the button.

"What just happened?" asked May.

"Looks like Larvitar just became your newest Pokémon," said Cilan.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Ash as he looked at the Pokéball with his new teammate.

"I guess this won't be a problem," said the man as he turned to leave, "I'll be sure to inform Mt Silver, just be sure to take good care of him." He said sternly.

Ash smiled, "I'll definitely do that."

"Excuse me," said a man's voice, "your Pokémon are ready for you to take them back."

Ash turned and was greeted by the sight of a familiar tanned man with spiky black hair and squinty eyes wearing a male nurse's uniform.

"Brock!" exclaimed Ash and May, "what are you doing here?"

"I was sent here for an apprenticeship for my doctor training," said Brock, "so you guys made it here too? And who's your new friend?"

"I'm Cilan, Striaton city gym leader," said Cilan, "pleased to meet you. You must be the Brock that I've heard so much about."

"Ash and May have been talking about me?" said Brock in an amused voice.

"I'll be right back," said Ash, "I have to transfer a Pokémon."

Ash walked to the transfer machine and Cilan and Brock continued to get acquainted.

"So what have they been saying?" asked Brock.

"They mostly have been going on about your cooking," chuckled Cilan, "they say that you were quite the chef."

Brock laughed, "I can't deny that."

Ash then walked up, "Hey Brock, you wouldn't believe who I just got as a new Pokémon."

"Really?" said Brock, "Who is it?"

Ash smiled and let Larvitar out of his ball.

"Larvitar!" said the Pokémon, "LAR!" it exclaimed happily upon seeing Brock.

"Larvitar!" exclaimed Brock, "It's great to see you again. Ash, how did you get him back?"

"Well, Larvitar came here from Mt Silver for a check up, and we met up here," said Ash, "he took one of my Pokéballs and sort of captured himself."

"Only you Ash," said Brock, "so how about we all go to a restaurant here and we all catch up and learn more about our adventures?"

"Sounds fun," said May, "I know this one place that's known for their food's flavor."

"Let's go then," said Cilan.

xXsceneXx

After Brock cleared his time off with Nurse Joy, the gang headed to the Dreaming Dratini café, and sat down to enjoy some lunch.

"You didn't flip out around Nurse Joy this time," said May.

"Flip out?" said Cilan.

"Brock here used to go around and try to flirt with any beautiful girl that he saw," said Ash with a laugh, "so what happened?"

"Well," blushed Brock, "I got a girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Ash and May.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14: Terra Town Contest pt 1

**Pokémon**

**Isle of Champions**

**I'm back with another chapter of this story. It took me a while, but I've got the muse back. So I hope all of you liked Ash officially catching Larvitar cause he'll become one of his heavy hitters.**

**Just to clear things up. **

**Ash's current lineup is:**

**Pikachu**

**Larvitar**

**Infernape**

**Donphan**

**Sceptile**

**Oshawott**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter owns nothing.**

"You have a girlfriend?" exclaimed Ash and May.

Brock nodded, "You remember Holly, Ash?"

"You mean that girl from the tag-team tournament in Sinnoh that had a thing for you?" asked Ash.

"The same one," said Brock, "we met up again and went out on a few dates. Pretty soon we were a couple."

"What an amazing story," said Cilan.

"To think there would be a girl that would put up with you," said May.

"So are you guys taking the gym and contest challenge here?" asked Brock.

"That's right," said Ash.

"There's actually going to be a contest held here in a few days," said Brock.

"Really?" exclaimed May.

"That's right," said Brock, "in fact you can register at the Pokémon center."

"Alright," said May, "I'll be sure to do that."

The four of them paid for their food and hurried back to the Pokémon center so May could register for the contest. When they got there, May saw some familiar faces in the form of a green haired boy wearing a black shirt under a purple jacket and a purple haired boy dressed like a Cacturne.

"Well, looks like you made it here too, May," said the Cacturne boy.

"It's good to see you again," said the green haired boy.

"Drew, Harley," said May, "are you two here for the contest as well?"

"Of course," said Harley.

"I assume you're here to sign up as well," said Drew.

"Yup," said May.

"Wow," said a voice, "it really is a small world."

The group turned to see Zoey and Dawn walking up behind them.

"Hey Dawn, Zoey," said Ash.

"It's great to see you guys," said May, "are both of you here for the contest?"

"Of course we are," said Zoey with a smirk.

"It's great to see all of you again," said Dawn, "though I didn't expect to see you Brock."

"I'm under an apprenticeship here," said Brock.

"I must say," said Cilan, "you sure have a lot of friends, Ash."

"Oh," said Dawn, "you're Cilan from Unova. Zoey and I visited your restaurant when I attended a contest there."

"I hope my brothers' service was exemplary," said Cilan.

"Oh it was," said Zoey, "the food was excellent and we got to have a battle as well."

"Well, lets go sign up," said May and she, Zoey and Dawn went to the desk to sign up for the contest.

xXsceneXx

The gang rested up at the Pokémon center and caught up on what they had missed while they had been going their separate ways.

"So you actually encountered Zekrom when you arrived in Unova?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah," said Ash, "and it temporarily short circuited Pikachu's electricity."

"Pika Pika," said Pikachu as he nodded in agreement.

"Have you heard much from Nando and the others?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Actually," said Dawn, "Nando and Ursala were invited here too."

"Are they here for the contest?" asked May.

"Actually, they went on a different path, so they are in a different town now," said Dawn.

"We'll probably see them at the Grand Festival," said Zoey.

"So, have you thought up any new moves for the contest?" asked May.

"I sure have," said Dawn, "but you'll have to wait till the competition to see them."

"You sound confident," said May.

"Of course," said Dawn, "I've been training hard since we last met."

"Then this will be an interesting contest," said Zoey.

"Oh yeah," said Dawn, "when did you get a Larvitar, Ash?"

Ash looked at his newest Pokémon, who was playing with Ash's other Pokémon in the Pokémon Center.

"I met him when I was taking the Gym Challenge in Johto," said Ash, "I helped his egg hatch and helped him get back to his mother. Apparently he was sent here and we reunited. He sort of caught himself."

"He's so adorable," said Dawn.

"Careful," said Ash, "Larvitar is a bit nervous around strangers and tends to use harden and screech if panicked."

"Ash is one of the only humans it really trusts," said Brock.

"That's pretty cool," said Zoey, "not many people have a Larvitar."

"I'm just special that way," said Ash.

"I see your ego hasn't improved," chuckled Dawn getting laughs.

"We should all get some rest," said Brock, "and I have to get back to work. It was great seeing you all again."

With that Brock walked off and the group decided to get some sleep.

xXsceneXx

The next day the gang was up bright and early. The girls dressed up for the contest and selected the Pokémon that they would use in the appeal round and prepared ball capsules.

"Welcome," said a woman with orange hair, fair skin and a purple two-piece outfit, "my name is Silvian Meridian and I'd like to welcome you all to the Terra Town Pokémon contest!"

Silvian paused as the crowd erupted into cheers before continuing, "Your judges today are Mr. Contesta,"

"It is good to be here," said Mr. Contesta.

"Mr. Suzukio," continued Silvian.

"Thank you for having me," said Mr. Suzukio.

"And our town's own Nurse Joy!" finished Silvian.

"Let's have a good show," said Nurse Joy with a smile.

"Alright," said Silvian, "let's begin the first round! First up, we have Dawn from Twinleaf town."

Dawn walked onto the stage wearing a blue dress that matched her hair.

"Let's go, Piplup," said Dawn, throwing a Pokéball into the air.

There was a swirl of pink petals that flew through the air when the Pokéball opened and Dawn's Piplup appeared in a swirl of the petals.

"Alright then Piplup," said Dawn, "use bubblebeam and spin!"

Piplup spun and used bubblebeam, causing a tornado of bubbles that mixed with the falling flower petals.

"Now use Ice Beam!" said Dawn.

Piplup continued to spin and released bolts of blue energy from his beak that froze the bubbles and petals in an icy tree with the petals and bubbles looking like the flowers and fruits hanging from the branches of ice.

"That was simply amazing," said Silvian, "but what do our judges think of this display?

"It was simply marvelous," said Mr. Contesta.

"Breathtaking indeed," said Mr. Suzukio.

"A magnificent combination of ball seals and Pokémon moves," said Nurse Joy, "a stunning display indeed."

"Let's hear it for Dawn," said Silvian, getting a round of applause from the crowd.

"Alright then," said Silvian, "let's get ready for our next contestant."


End file.
